Question: Simplify the expression. $-6r(-2r-4)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6r}$ $ = ({-6r} \times -2r) + ({-6r} \times -4)$ $ = (12r^{2}) + (24r)$ $ = 12r^{2} + 24r$